


Great Parents

by Winn_Schott



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: "Parents", Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winn_Schott/pseuds/Winn_Schott
Summary: Lena and James Olsen go on vacation for a few weeks leaving their little baby Bella with their friends Kara and Mon-El. Those two try to take care of this baby without killing her or each other. Will they succeed?





	1. Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know a lot of you wanted me to continue writing Second Life and don't worry I will. But rn I can't do it since it talks about them finding each other when I know that in reality on the show, they probably won't. So I decided to write this little story with all fluff to distract us. Hope you like it.  
> Twitter: @Karas_Crinkle

She had just woken up when she heard her phone ringing “Hello?”  
“Hey Kara, did I wake you up?” Lena asked.  
“No, no I’ve been awake for hours.” she lied in a sleepy voice.  
“Yeah clearly. Anyways, I’m so sorry to bother you but can you do me a favor?”  
“Sure.”  
“You know this Friday is my marriage’s third year anniversary.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And James and I wanted it to be special.”  
“So are you doing a family trip with Bella to somewhere?”  
“That's the thing, we want to go to Italy for a few weeks.”  
“Oh all of that is for your anniversary? Ok cute I hope you-”  
She was interrupted by Lena “Alone. Without Bella.”  
She stood up her eyes wide “Oh.” 

“Yeah, so I was wondering...” when Lena was talking Kara was begging and praying on the inside _“please don't say what I think you're gonna say please don't say what I think you're gonna say”_  
“If you could…” 

_“Please no please no please no please”_ “Let Bella stay with you in those few weeks?”  
_“You said it...nooooooooooooooooooo!!”_

“Sure, I mean Bella and I are really good friends...she loves me.”  
_“Not really.”_

“Thank you Kara, so much.”  
“Anytime.” Kara said fake smiling even though she knew she couldn't see her.  
“Oh by the way, I think you should stay at our house. All her stuff are there with the bed and all.”  
“Yeah ok, bye.” 

She then threw herself on the bed fake crying. 

* * *

“Are you actually still asleep?” James asked looking at his friend laying on the bed. 

“What? No no I was just changing the pillow’s cover.” Mon-El said in a low voice almost a whisper.  
“Yeah, sure. Anyways, I came here cause I wanted to ask you a huge favor. Lena and I are actually going to Italy this Friday and staying there for a few weeks.” “Oh great, that's great buddy…” the sleepy guy on the bed said.  
“Yeah it is. The thing is… Bella is not coming with us.” 

He quickly opened his eyes _“Oh god.”_

“Oh… is she staying with Winn?”  
“I asked him but he is going to Metropolis and will be at meetings all the time.” 

_“Winn you liar.”_

“So, can she stay with you?” he asked. 

_“Uhh hell no.”_

“Yes. Sure…”  
“Thanks buddy, really appreciate it. One last thing…” 

_“Are you kidding me?”_

“I think you should stay at our house since everything you need is there.”  
“Yeah sure.”  
“Thanks again.”  


* * *

CatCo’s elevator door opened and her eyes fell on a person she didn't want to see. 

“Oh hey blondie, how are you?” 

“I told you not to call me that.” 

He smiled “I’m doing good as well, thanks for asking.” 

“I’m not gonna ask if I don't care.” 

“Oh come on, I know you do.” 

“I don't.” 

“Yes you do.” 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

He kept smiling at her till the door opened and they both walked out “Have a good day blondie.” 

“Don't ever call me that again Mathews.” 

* * *

He woke up and fell off the bed because of the loud voice of his phone ringing “Owie. Hello?” 

“Mon-El! Are you ready for today?”  
“Today?”  
“Friday…”  
“Friday?” 

_“.....Oh god it's Friday.”_

“Uhh yeah I’m ready!” 

“Ok great. Our flight is at 5pm so just come at 2.” 

“Ok, see ya later.” 

He hung up and looked at the clock, it's 12:37.  
“Damn it.” he got up quickly to pack everything. 

* * *

She stopped her car in front of the house and was ready to get out when she saw _him_ get out of his car and walking towards the house.  
“Ugh, what is he doing here?” 

She got out and walked to the house “Oh hey blondie.”  
“I told you not call me that.” 

The door opened before he was able to respond “Oh hey!” Lena welcomed them with a smile on her face. 

“Hey Lena.” they both said at the same time. 

She laughed and looked at Mon-El “Mon-El are you here to say goodbye?” 

Before he could answer, James appeared behind Lena carrying multiple bags then dropped them next to his wife “This is all her bags by the way.” he joked “Hey buddy.” he said to his friend then looked at Kara “Hey Kara, are you here to say goodbye?” 

“No...I’m here to take care of Bella.” she said with a little crinkle on her forehead.  
“Wait what?” both men asked confused. 

“ _I_ am here to take care of Bella.”  
It was Kara and Lena’s turn to get confused “Wait what?” 

“Is this a prank?” Lena asked “Cause it's not funny at all and not original.” 

“No Lena this is not a prank, my pranks are the best pranks and blondie can agree.” 

She rolled her eyes remembering all the pranks he did on her “Don't call m-” 

“James called me and asked me to take care of Bella while you guys are away.”  
“I did…” 

“But I called Kara and asked her to do that…” 

The four of them stood there in silence trying to understand everything that was happening, then Kara broke the silence “You guys need to communicate more. Also, I’m _not_ taking care of Bella with _him_.” 

“Sorry guys for this, it's all because James didn't tell me about what he did.” Lena said.  
“Wait what? You-” 

“But you need to agree on something, either you both take care of her,” 

“No way.” They both said at the same time. 

“Or one person is gonna have to do that.” 

They looked at each other “I’ll do it.” Mon-El quickly screamed.  
“Really?” Kara asked with raised eyebrows.  
“Yeah of course, Bella and I are great friends.” 

“Ok great!” Kara screamed relieved. “I mean I would've loved staying with Bella but I...uhh...am know that Mon-El wants it more.” 

He chuckled and shook his head _“You liar.”_

“Ok, great. We have to go now. Thank you both.”  
"She didn't do anythin-" “Have a great time.” she interrupted him. 

After the happy couple left in their car, Kara looked at Mon-El and asked “Why did you really do it?” 

“The water and electricity bill won't be high this way.” 

She rolled her eyes but when she turned around a small smile appeared on her face. 

He kept looking at her walking to her car when he suddenly heard the baby screaming and crying from the inside. His eyes widened then he heard Kara laugh loudly “Have fun with your friend!” 

* * *

When she arrived home, she smelled an awful smell. She went to see the source of it to find that the toilet “exploded” and everything was in the floor. 

“Oh. My god. What the hell?!” She quickly ran trying to avoid the terrible smell but it was everywhere. She tried to clean everything but nothing worked, she needed experts to help her and fix the toilet that just “exploded” for no reason. 

She called the only person near her that could help her but he was on vacation. What is she supposed to do now? She can't stay here. 

* * *

“Ok, ok calm down Bella sweetie. It's ok.” he said to the baby that he has been holding for hours unable to make her sleep “It's ok! Wanna play a game?! I’ll play with you! Just PLEASE stop screaming in my ear and spitting on me.” he begged.  
But she didn't stop. 

He suddenly heard the doorbell ringing “Oh my god.” 

He walked still trying to calm the baby in his arms down then opened the door to find her behind it “You’re sleeping on the couch.” 

He stared at her “Wait what?”  
“I can't stay in my loft so I have to stay here but I’m not sleeping in the same bed as you.” she said walking and dropping all her bags on the floor. 

“So you're saying we're gonna have to both stay here together for weeks taking care of a baby?” 

She sighed “Nope. You're taking care of her cause you volunteered.” she said walking away. 

But he followed her quickly “Oh no no no no no NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!"  
“What?!”  
“You don't have the right to use that against me!”  
“I do actually.” 

“Well… you know what?! Since I “volunteered” this counts as my house till James and Lena come back and you can't stay here unless you want to help me take care of this baby WHO WON’T STOP SPITTING ON ME!” he yelled frustrated. 

They both stayed quiet just looking at the screaming baby “Ok _fine_ , asshole.”  
“Thank you blondie.” 

“STOP CALLING ME THAT.”


	2. Not Great Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘“Mon-El, it's your turn I’ve been holding her for hours I wanna sleep too.” Kara said putting the crying baby on his chest.  
> After a few minutes of patting her on the back trying to calm her down, she finally did. He was so proud of himself until he realized that she was peeing on him.’  
> Lena and James Olsen go on vacation for a few weeks leaving their little baby Bella with their friends Kara and Mon-El. Those two try to take care of this baby without killing her or each other. Will they succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry took time, I was on a vacation with annoying kids who didn’t give me any time to write. But I wrote this yesterday and really hope you like it.  
> Twitter: @Kara_sCrinkle

It's been 7 days since Kara and Mon-El agreed on taking care of Bella together. And they tried, but let's just say they're not really the best parents… 

**Day 1:**

“Mon-El, it's your turn I’ve been holding her for hours I wanna sleep too.” Kara said putting the crying baby on his chest. 

After a few minutes of patting her on the back trying to calm her down, she finally did. He was so proud of himself until he realized that she was peeing on him. 

He quickly stood up cussing loudly and running to the bathroom while she was peeing on the whole floor “Aren't you wearing some fucking diapers?!!” 

When he arrived to the bathroom he put her in the sink and let her...finish. He stared at her trying to ignore the big spot of pee on his shirt.

She looked at him with her innocent blue eyes, he sighed “Are you done?” 

When he picked her up to change her clothes and put an actual diaper, a huge piece of poop fell on the ground so close to his foot leaving a trace on his shirt “OH COME ON! FUCK!” 

He heard Blondie’s voice screaming “Can you stop yelling?! I’m trying to sleep.” 

“Can you come and help me?! I’m trying not explode.” 

“I don't mind that happening, just put the girl down then do that.” 

He was gonna respond when Bella suddenly started crying and spitting on him, he tried to ignore it and clean her “You’re gonna be fine Bella just let me clean you so you can sleep with Blondie and I can take a freaking shower, ok?” 

After almost an hour, he finally finished. He put her on the bed next to Kara and was going to take a shower when he heard her say “You smell like crap.” 

He turned around annoyance clear on his face “Yeah I know that's because she pissed on me.” 

Then he turned again, Kara waited for him to leave the room to laugh. She looked at Bella and high fived her. 

**Day 2:**

“Ok Bella sweetie, please try to eat.” Kara begged the tiny creature in front of her who just won’t stop crying. 

“Look look tshu-tshu-tshu-tshu toot toot here comes the train!” she said pretending that the spoon was a train.  
But that didn’t really work. 

“You look creepy.” his voice said from behind her. 

She sighed “Well you come and try to make her eat smarty pants.” 

“Oh no, we agreed on this, it’s your turn.” he said still standing and leaning on the wall with an evil smile on his face. 

She sighed and tried again “Tshu-T-shu-tshu-“ 

But she stopped when she heard him laugh loudly “This is so entertaining.” 

“Shut up.” 

**Day 3:**

She put her on the bed to change her diapers “Oh gosh.” she said wiping that little bum. 

She turned to get a diaper but didn’t find any. She searched everywhere but didn’t find a single diaper. 

Mon-El was sitting writing his article for CatCo when she came in front of him holding Bella “We don’t have any more diapers.” 

He looked at her “Ok...go buy some.” 

“Oh no you’re coming with me.” 

“I have to write-“ 

She interrupted him “I don’t care, this should be your priority.” 

“This is unfair.” 

She shook her head “No it’s not, I have to write too so…” 

He stared at her “Ok fine, let me change.” 

He got up then stopped and turned around to look at her “Wait, what if she peed herself when we’re there.” 

“I put two pads it should be fine.” 

He smirked and nodded. 

When they entered the supermarket to buy diapers for the first time, they fought all the time, they even fought about what diapers to buy. 

“Mon-El I’ve been holding her all day my back hurts.” 

“Ok fine. Just stop whining.” 

He held her and while walking, multiple hot women looked at him in a flirty way which made him smile and Kara a little mad “Pay attention.” 

He chuckled and raised his eyebrows “What are you jealous blondie?” 

“No way you idiot.” she said with that crinkle between her eyebrows which he knew very well. 

She quickly tried to change the subject “We’re getting these diapers.” 

“No I told you those ones are bigger and better.” 

“No they're not, don't you know how to read?” 

“Yeah I know how to read and it says that they are bigger and better!” 

“No it doesn't!” 

“Blondie it literally says…” 

**Day 4:**

“Mon-El please I really need to write my article.” Kara begged. 

“I didn’t sleep a minute last night. You can write your article at night.” he said laying on the bed. 

“You’re so selfish you know that?! Always have been.” 

“Oh no you’re the one being selfish here. I took care of her all night while you slept, I need to sleep too.” 

“Oh no sorry it’s my fault for expecting you to do anything for me.” She yelled walking away. 

“Kara, I’m sorry. I know you’re still sad about-“ 

She interrupted him “Oh no! No, not at all.” She then closed the door behind her before he could say anything. 

**Day 5:**

“Mon-El, your turn.” 

He sighed and held her and immediately smelled an awful smell “Seriously? Let's go.” 

He walked to the room where she usually changes, and when he was cleaning her little bum the next thing he knew she was peeing straight on his face. 

After almost the minute he took to process what happened he slowly opened his eyes “Why does this always happen to me?!!” he yelled frustrated. 

After he cleaned her up, he put her on the bed next to Kara “Why every time it's your turn you give her to me an hour later and every time you do that, you smell like crap?” 

“Because every time you give her to me she needs to change, and every time I try to do that she pisses on me.” he said that then turned around to take a shower. 

When he closed the bathroom door behind him he heard Kara's loud laugh coming from the room. 

**Day 6:**

“Ok Bella, it’s just you and me today cause Kara needs to go to work today.” Once he said that, the baby started crying 

“Come on do you really hate me that much?” 

Her crying got louder “Ok ok I get it. Let’s go and play.” 

After an hour and a half, his phone started ringing “Hello?” 

“Hey Mathews.” 

“Oh hey Miss Grant, how are you?” 

“I’m great thanks for asking, I’ve noticed in the past few days that I haven’t seen you in the office and I miss your presence here.” she flirted. 

“Miss Gra-“ 

“I also need your article about that bank robbery today so you need to come quickly.” 

“But Miss Grant I-“ 

She stopped him before he could tell her about the baby “No buts, I will see you soon.” 

He sighed loudly and looked at Bella “Wanna visit Kara?” 

A smile immediately appeared on her small face “Since when do you love her that much?” 

He has been getting looks from everyone since the moment he stepped into the building. 

“Mon-El? What are you doing here?” she fought back the smile that wanted to appear. 

He sighed “Miss Grant.” 

“Oh…” 

“Yeah…” 

“Oh hey Mike! Come in here.” Miss Grant invited him to her office. 

“Can you hold her? Thanks.” he said giving Bella to Kara. 

When he closed the office door behind him, she could not hear a thing anymore but the way they were looking at each other and talking annoyed her. 

She rolled her eyes and continued working when Bella started crying loudly. 

She got up and tried to calm her down ignoring the looks of everyone around her. 

She looked at Miss Grant and Mon-El to see them both laughing while she was trying to calm down the baby who wouldn't stop crying “I hate you Mon-El.” 

**Day 7:**

It was bedtime. But before going to bed she had to change her diaper and clothes. She took her to the changing room when her annoying new roommate followed her too. 

“Blondie I need to go to CatCo tomorrow so you’re gonna have to take care of Bella alone.” 

“You’re taking care of her at night.” she said. 

“But-“ 

“No buts, it’s only fair-“ 

She was interrupted by the pee coming on her face. Mon-El stood there his mouth wide open. 

After a few seconds Bella finished and Kara opened her eyes. 

When she did that she heard his loud laugh “HAHAHAHA YEAH THIS IS FAIR! The universe is making his revenge for all the times this happened to me and you laughed!” 

“I hate you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Tell me in the comments and also what would you like to see happen to these two next.  
> Twitter: @Kara_sCrinkle

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you liked it! Tell me in the comments or on twitter what would you like to see. Chapter 2 coming soon.  
> Twitter: @Karas_Crinkle


End file.
